


Sayonara crawl

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, F/F, Summer, Swimming, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka is unreachable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara crawl

Sayaka is unreachable. Miyuki knows it, sees it as she watches her swim in the ocean, out where the water is deep, where Miyuki would never go; seems to glitter as the water drops fly around her. So she just watches, stays on the warm sand until Sayaka leaves the water. Then she tries to make her understand, in the most subtle ways, that Miyuki wants to be with her. 

But the warm sand is a lonely place, and Sayaka never notices how Miyuki watches her, doesn't know in what way she sees her. That she wishes she could bring her out into the water, teach her to swim (to love), even when her feet can't reach the bottom of the sea, when she's not sure what's up and what's down. Teach her to breathe all the way to her heart, because with how her head spins around Sayaka, her body must be lacking oxygen.

Miyuki dreams about too much, wishes for too much. For soft black hair between her fingers, for a strong, lean but soft body against her own, for deep brown eyes opening to meet hers after a broken kiss. For sunsets in the water and lips that are hers, Sayaka's, for everything that is her.

It's something she'll never have, no matter how she tries (and she doesn't try hard enough). Because when Sayaka is so unbelievably perfected, how can Miyuki even hope to be with her? It's impossible, and Sayaka is unreachable.

She's aware of that, and that's why sometimes, it's with blurred sight behind sunglasses that she watches Sayaka approaching, impeccable skin glittering with sea water and smile brighter than the sun. And there is Miyuki, with tears being squeezed right out of her heart. Tears that dry quickly in the heat and the soft sea breeze; even the wind seems to be sighing with her.

And once fall starts threatening to take over they inevitably split, choose different paths; while Miyuki is sad to see Sayaka leave, she treasures the memories of her, of this summer. She will keep those memories with her forever, but as the suntan lines on her skin fade, so does her feelings.


End file.
